bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobduk
Tobduk is an Orivis who serves as a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Tobduk was a resident on a small island south of Nynrah. Makuta Chirox later arrived on the island and created the Visorak species, and unleashed his creations on Tobduk's village. Tobduk and a few others managed to escape to the Isle of Nynrah, and traveled from there to Stelt. The encounter changed his personality, and when he was hired by the Order of Mata Nui, they renamed him "Tobduk", a Matoran word meaning "survivor". When Artakha requested that the Order destroy any evidence to the whereabouts of his island, Tobduk was placed in charge of the operation. Tobduk planned the deaths of several beings in the universe, including several Order of Mata Nui members. He also had a virus that Makuta Kojol was using. The virus devoured Kojol's armor when he attempted to use it, and his Antidermis was obliterated by a Xian furnace. Tobduk later traveled to Xia and recovered the virus for future use. During his time with the Order, the Ko-Matoran Mazeka fought with Tobduk on several occasions as part of his training, although Tobduk always defeated him. Tobduk was also one of the three Order of Mata Nui members to provide information for the formation of an atlas, researching and providing carvings for the entries on the realms of Artakha and Karzahni in particular. When Toa Helryx left Daxia in order to assist with the war efforts, she left Tobduk in charge. While in Helryx's private chambers, Tobduk was confronted by Mazeka, who demanded the whereabouts of Vultraz. Tobduk insisted that the Ko-Matoran assist him in a task before he would divulge the information. Mazeka accepted, and the pair made their way onto Destral, where they ambushed Makuta Tridax with the armor-eating virus. Tobduk ordered Mazeka to kill Vezon, who was also in the room, and annihilated Tridax's essence while Mazeka left to follow orders. When Mazeka returned, the two left Destral, and Tobduk gave Mazeka the location of Karda Nui, where Vultraz was heading. Abilities & Traits Tobduk has the power to become stronger by feeding on other opponent's or his own anger, and as such is described as being in a perpetual rage. He is more than two bio tall and appears to be very lean, but is actually quite muscular. As with all Order members, his mind is shielded from Telepathy. Mask & Tools Tobduk wears a Great Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy. It allows him to turn almost anything into a projectile weapon and hit almost any target accurately. Tobduk also carries a ProtoSteel dagger which is kept in a sheath on his hip, and a staff fashioned with a shape of a Doom Viper's head as its' top. The shaft of the staff is covered in Matoran symbols and is capable of blasting white-hot energy. Quotes Trivia *This character's appearance was created by BZPower member Artakhafan. *The name "Tobduk" is actually a portmanteau of Toby Dutkiewicz's name, one of the artists for BIONICLE: World. Appearances *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) External Links *Alternate Views Category:Orivis Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Sanok Wearers Category:Artakhafan